Alien
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: CHAMIKO. Based off an ET video on youtube. Chase is an alien who crashes on Earth and instantly gains the affections of a certain female monk. It's kinda thrown together and it's kinda mature... ONESHOT!


Chamiko- Alien (One-shot based on the video by charmedgurl001 )

For those who want to watch the video, look on the channel… I think it's technically a link… Either way…

"They say be afraidYou're not like the othersFuturistic loverDifferent DNAThey don't understand youYour from a whole other worldA different dimensionYou open my eyesAnd I'm ready to goLead me into the light"

Lyrics from E.T. by Katy Perry. (I DON'T OWN!)

**Look, if you need a description… Chase is an alien. He crashes onto Earth and meets the Xiaolin monks. Instantly gaining the infatuation of a certain female monk. Honestly, if you need more than that, you really need to go listen to E.T. Like, now.**

**Seriously. Cuz it's pretty sad when you don't have a clue and it's based off a song.**

ALIEN- CHAMIKO ONESHOT

Dojo was swinging from his tiny hammock, enjoying the rays of the sun on his green scaly skin. He always said there was nothing like a little rest and relaxation. Besides, he said the lady dragons loved a guy with a tan. One more excuse to loaf around in the opinion of everyone else. But today was a relatively slow day for the monks. Not one Shen Gong Wu had revealed itself in days. At the moment, Jack was really their biggest competition. Sure, Katnappe had let Wuya out of the puzzle box, but nobody was dumb enough to help her return to her human form. Even Jack knew that was a bad move.

Raimundo was flying around on his skateboard. The wheels had been removed so that he could use his wind element to lift it and fly it around.

Omi was using the Orb of Tornami to water the flowers and, occasionally, himself.

Clay was sitting in the shade, whittling on a piece of wood, shaping a cow.

Kimiko was listening to her music as she messaged her friend Keiko about how dull the day was. After Keiko replied a few times Kimiko got bored, so she said she was going for a walk.

She headed out into the woods, annoyed that there was nothing to do. She had trained for five hours more than necessary that morning; simply because there was nothing else to do! They had finished their chores last night, so they really only had training. And even that got dull, as Master Fung refused to add more challenging obstacles in their obstacle courses. Kimiko groaned out loud.

Nothing exciting seemed to be happening to them lately. She wished something would happen, _anything_!

Kimiko got her wish. She suddenly heard rustling from the bushes near her.

She turned to the sound instantly. She hoped it was Spicer, at least, that's who she assumed it was.

She called out to the forest. "Who's there?" when no one responded she yelled, "Show yourself, coward!" Kimiko kept looking around her frantically. Her eyes stopped their scanning when she saw a pair of glowing golden eyes in the darkness to her left. That wasn't Jack! Kimiko panicked and immediately started sprinting back to the temple, screaming.

"Woah, woah!" Raimundo caught Kimiko when she came back. She ran into his arms and the others came running.

"What's got yur tale in a knot?" Clay asked, trying to calm her down.

Kimiko was trembling violently. Master Fung and the other monks came over to see what the commotion was. Dojo slithered up and wrapped himself around her neck, trying to sooth her nerves.

"Pardon my interruption," a voice that seemed so reptilian they assumed it was Dojo at first spoke. They all turned to find a man with golden eyes standing before them. He was inhumanly attractive; even Raimundo could tell that. His eyes seemed like those of a snake, but they were like a sponge, soaking up every detail in all of their faces. His black hair fell behind his shoulders in a spiky mess, all except for a stray lock that hung in front of his face and dangled there like a cat toy. His skin looked to be made of porcelain, it was so flawless. His chin was strong and square. His body appeared to be in peak physical condition, it was evident under his odd armor.

After everyone had absorbed in his presence Kimiko shouted at him, "You! You're the freak who was stalking me in the woods!"

He closed his eyes and tilted his head down once solemnly. "My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you, miss," e said beautifully forming each word so that every one sounded like an attempt to seduce her. Kimiko felt her face heat up.

The man then looked to Master Fung, as he could tell the elder was the one in charge. "I request to reside in your domicile for a small amount of time. It should only take a few of your planet's rotations for my vessel to regain power," he said silkily.

Raimundo gawped, "Are you an alien?" The man's lips twitched into a little smile and he tilted his head down once more. All of their jaws dropped to the ground.

"How do we know we can trust you to not kill us while we sleep?" Dojo asked cautiously.

The man looked to Dojo and his eyes flashed with what appeared to the others as hunger. But as quickly as it came, it left and he replied coolly, "If you wish to restrain me whilst you sleep and observe me whilst you are awake, you may."

They all looked at each other and then at Master Fung. Master Fung spoke calmly, "We trust you to not harm any one of us and to leave once your ship has enough power to take you away from here." The man titled his head down once more.

The four little monks went out to the large grass area and Omi and Clay began sparring. Raimundo started polishing his skateboard. Kimiko stood for a few seconds, trying to figure out what she was going to do now.

She turned to go message Keiko again, but she walked right into the armored chest of their visitor. She lost her balance and stumbled a few steps backwards. "Ow," she grumbled, rubbing her nose. She looked up at him, he was staring at her. It felt like his golden eyes were piercing into her very soul. And it made her feel… tingly.

When he continued to stare at her she finally asked, "What?"

He stepped closer to her, reaching his hand out to touch her hair, and asked, "You are the only female here, yes?"

Kimiko felt her cheeks go scarlet as he played with her ebony locks. She replied with a stutter, "Y-yeah…"

He looked at her curiously and leaned in closer to her face. His hand moved from her hair to her cheek. When he felt her skin he looked perplexed.

"What?" she whispered as he caressed her face.

"Females where I come from are never this soft… Flesh like this can only be found on the reproductive body parts of females," he said, reaching his other hand up to stroke her other cheek.

Hearing that made Kimiko go beat red. She pulled away from and said, "Ookaay!" She felt incredibly awkward to hear him say that. Obviously talk like that wasn't so personal on his planet.

Kimiko noticed Raimundo watching her and she shrugged at him. She honestly was as confused as he was. This new man was definitely not the normal person.

"Oh yeah," Kimiko turned to him again and asked, "If you're gonna be here for three days, what's your name? Or, what should we call you?"

The others came over, as they wanted to know his name as badly as Kimiko.

He seemed confused at first, but he finally spoke. "I am called Chase on my planet," he stated plainly.

Raimundo blinked and said, "But Chase is a name on our planet!"

Chase turned a cold gaze on him. "Then perhaps that is beneficial to you. You would have a hard time remembering a name that was not in your language, wouldn't you?" his voice was cold and heartless, but his dialect was still enticingly perfect. Raimundo had to be held back by Clay. Omi looked at Chase suspiciously.

"Why did you look at Dojo the way you did earlier?" Omi asked suddenly.

They all looked at Chase. Chase smirked and replied, "Your friend is a rare delicacy on my planet. I could not help myself…" They all flinched back a little bit. They would definitely _not_ be letting Chase anywhere near Dojo!

Chase then examined his surroundings. "The architecture is beautiful, yet I'm certain the technology used to build it is incredibly primitive…" he mumbled as he ran his hand along one of the walls.

Clay said in a whisper, "Somebody should keep an eye on him, y' know… So he don' eat Dojo…"

"If you wish to keep an eye upon me, then I request it be the eyes of the female," Chase said, calmly turning to face them. They all flinched, but Omi, Clay, and Rai all looked at Kimiko expectantly.

"Oh, alright…" she groaned. She didn't really mind being around Chase, he was drop-dead gorgeous! But he had no respect for personal space! She went up and stood next to him for a few seconds before he continued to follow the building with his hand. She had to follow him, Dojo had to stay off the menu!

After walking along the wall a fair distance, they reached the sand gardens. He stopped and looked at them questioningly. He turned to Kimiko.

"What is this?" he asked, directing her attention to the gardens.

Kimiko smiled softly and said, "These are the sand gardens."

"What is their function?" he asked curiously.

Kimiko giggled. "They don't have a function, they're just supposed to look nice!" she said happily.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but returned his gaze to the sand gardens.

"Do they make you feel calm, relaxed, loose?" Kimiko asked. He tilted his head down once and Kimiko said, "That's what they do. They help make you feel more relaxed." He let out a soft 'humph' and muttered something about useless. She smiled gently at him.

He noticed and touched her cheek again.

"Hey, if you're gonna talk about reproduction again, keep your paws off," she said, pulling his hand off her face.

Chase raised an eyebrow at her. "Perhaps I need to persuade you in _other_ ways," his voice a seductive purr. Kimiko blinked and looked at him curiously. If he was gonna try anything, she would burn his member off!

But he gently placed himself behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders and he gently nibbled at her neck. Kimiko blushed; it was kinda kinky.

"Wh- what are you…?" she asked, breathless from the strange sensation.

He spoke, his lips still against er flesh, "On my planet we court our mates by biting their necks and each drinks the other's blood. But, seeing as how your flesh is so tender, I figured I'd go easy on you…"

Kimiko felt a blush rising to her cheeks. "You… You're seducing me?" she asked, her eyes scanning the bit of his face she could see.

Chase smirked against her neck. "Courting, seducing… They're the same thing on your planet, aren't they?" he asked in a voice as smooth as silk. Kimiko nodded and melted into the sensation of his fangs grazing the flesh of her neck. She felt him smirk once more and she subconsciously felt his hand slipping from her shoulders and sliding lower down her chest.

But Raimundo shouting broke her out of her ecstasy induced trance. She opened her eyes just as Rai was pulling her away from chase and shoving him away.

Rai was shouting at him. "**Don't you ever touch her like that again!**" Kimiko felt Raimundo's grip tighten significantly when Chase stepped towards them.

Chase's voice came out a low growl. "You insolent… You dare take my mate from me!" he snarled inhumanly at Rai.

"MATE?" Raimundo screeched. He looked to Kimiko, but she looked as shocked as him.

Yeah, she was infatuated with him, but she wasn't ready to go _that_ far! Maybe romance was a spur of the moment thing on his planet.

After that little spat Kimiko wasn't allowed alone with Chase. Something he obviously wasn't happy about because when he was near her and Raimundo, Omi, or Clay came near, he would growl viciously at them and pull Kimiko closer to him. Obviously he was possessive of his 'mate' as he kept calling her.

It was time for dinner and throughout the entire thing Chase held Kimiko's free hand and kept glancing hungrily at Dojo.

It was getting late. They realized Chase needed a room to sleep in that was near their own so they could keep an eye on him. It took a little while before they finally found him a room, but Chase kept insisting he sleep with his 'mate'.

After several threats from Raimundo, Chase gave up on sleeping with Kimiko. Kimiko wouldn't have really minded, but he did seem a little intimidating.

She was sleeping soundly in her room when Kimiko felt someone shaking her. She groaned softly and wearily opened her eyes.

Golden eyes greeted her. She sat up instantly.

"Chase!" she whispered, but it was like a yelling whisper.

He smiled seductively at her and snuggled down next to her. He was warm, and Kimiko kind of liked the feeling of having him next to her in such an intimate situation. He began nibbling on her neck once again and Kimiko melted into his body. It felt so nice. Kimiko tilted her head to his and lifted his lips from her neck and up to her lips.

When their lips separated Chase asked quietly, "What was that?"

Kimiko whispered, "A kiss. It's what we do on Earth when we want to express our feelings for another…"

Chase smiled wickedly at this, his body changing shape. In an instant Chase had taken the form of a strange dragon like creature that reminded her oddly of Godzilla. His smile didn't go away either.

He leaned in, licking his long reptilian tongue against her ear, and whispered extremely seductively, "I think it's time to probe you…" Kimiko smiled and let him take her into the light.

**Ah, screw you guys! I wanted to end it with actual words from the song! I think it adds to the basis of the idea! GOSH! Yeah, they had ONE night together. You want more? WRITE IT YOURSELF! I thought of this, so you had better ask my permission if you do! And you know what? ASK CHARMEDGURL TOO! Contact via YouTube or fanfiction and ASK! GEEZ!**


End file.
